That Pretty Little Picture transcript
Flashback Silence... there is an old cassette player on a metal shelf in a slightly light room. The light in the room is a dim yellow light. Suddenly, a man’s hand reaches over it and he places a cassette into it. He then closes the player and presses play. Hey Jude by the Beatles starts to play. As the song plays, the man starts to walk around the room he is in, tapping his hand on his thigh to the beat of the music; he’s wearing a light brown/greyish overall. Montage: the man is chopping some vegetables and then pouring some fresh orange juice with a DHARMA logo on the carton, he then has a shower and he’s washing his short brown hair, then he is writing something into an A4 sized notepad. Suddenly, as he’s writing; there is a loud humming noise from a door that is behind him. When the humming noise sounds, bright yellow light seeps through the gaps of the door and into the room the man is in. He turns to the door and smiles. He then stands up and walks through the door, revealing a large room full of tall, cylinder glass containers full of water and there’s something in them; but it’s blurred. In the centre of the room is lots of computers and technology with another man sat at them. The first man walks to the second man. FIRST MAN: How far along are we with number one? SECOND MAN: working at the computers About two weeks I predict. FIRST MAN: pleased Good. The first man then walks over to one of the tall glass containers and he puts his hand on it, proud, and then he smiles at it. FIRST MAN: It’s only a matter of time. He then walks away from the glass container and goes back through the door to the first room. In the container the man was touching, as lumps and thin tissue type material moves around, inside the tank is a person; a young man - his eyes are closed. End of flashback It’s still night; in the distance, out at sea, the flames from the recently exploded plane are still shining bright as they float on top of the water. Anya is still laid on the floor in agony; the bullet wound is bleeding heavily all over her shirt. Her face is very pale form the blood loss. Josh is knelt over her, trying to stop her from moving. JOSH: Anya... Anya, okay, you’ve got to stay still, okay? ANYA: with pain Ah, I can’t. It hurts! Suddenly, Charlotte, who is stood next to Josh, notices something on the floor. She bends down and picks it up and then shows it to Josh. CHAROLOTTE: Josh, look; the bullet. Josh takes to bullet and looks at it. JOSH: It went right through? That’s good, right? SAMANTHA: We’ve got to get her back to camp; my dad can stitch that up. Josh nods, agreeing with her. He then looks down at Anya. JOSH: Okay, Anya? We’re gonna take you back to camp, okay? Elliot’s gonna stitch you up. So I’m gonna carry you, okay? Anya nods, clenching her face with pain. Josh then picks Anya up and she painfully wraps her arms around his neck, holding onto him. He starts to walk; but he’s stopped by someone’s voice. MELISSA: Josh, wait! Josh turns around to see Melissa. MELISSA: What about the girl? We can’t leave her. Josh sighs, slightly frustrated. JOSH: at Rebecca’s dead body Okay, Alex, James, can you stay here with Melissa and bury that girl over there? ALEX: Yeah. JAMES: Sure. JOSH: Okay then, don’t be too long. He then continues to walk back to camp with Anya in his arms. Abigail, Charlotte, Darien, Ji-Yun and Samantha follow behind him. Flashback A 16 year old Josh is in a jewellery shop, holding hands with a girl, Lucy. They’re looking around at some of the jewellery together. JOSH: to Lucy You sure you wanna do this? LUCY: back Yeah, I’m sure. Josh then looks around the jewellery shop, and there are two other teenage boys, Dominic and Jordan. JOSH: Okay, let’s go. Josh and Lucy then walk to the counter of shop and then pick up a necklace. He shows it to the shop assistant. JOSH: Hi, could my girlfriend try this on, please? SHOP ASSISANT: smiling Sure. She then turns around to the shelves behind her to grab something. As she’s looking away, Dominic steps towards Josh and hands him a fake necklace, Josh then passes the real necklace to Dominic. As the shop assistant turns back around, Josh puts the fake necklace around Lucy’s neck and then they both pretend to see if they like it. As they’re looking at it, Jordan picks up a piece of jewellery and steps near the shop doors, setting off the alarms. He then holds up the jewellery and shows it to the shop assistant. JORDAN: Sorry, got too close. SHOP ASSISTANT: Sure, no problem. As the alarm is bleeping, Dominic walks out of the shop with the real necklace. Minutes later, Josh, Lucy and Jordan all exit the shop. They meet up with Dominic, who was stood outside waiting for them and then they all walk down the street together. DOMINIC: Josh, happily Nice one. He high-fives him and then they proceed to walk. End of flashback Olivia is walking through the jungle, alone. There’s silence for a while until suddenly, a stick snaps in the distance. She freezes with fear and stands still to listen. There is silence for a few seconds until suddenly; more and more twigs start to snap. Olivia begins to get more scared until suddenly, Thomas bursts out of the darkness. Olivia looks at him with horror. OLIVIA: scared T...Thomas? Thomas just stands still, looking at Olivia and wondering what to do. He then puts his hand into his back pocket and he pulls out a knife, which is still dripping with Rebecca’s blood. Olivia looks at it with terror and she slowly backs away as he slowly approaches her. THOMAS: evilly Shh... OLIVIA: W...what are you gonna... She then flips around in a hurry and sprints away, but she hits her head against a tree branch as she runs and she falls to the floor, unconscious. At another part of the jungle, Josh (holding Anya), Charlotte, Abbie, Darien, Samantha and Ji are still walking. Darien stops and looks around. DARIEN: Hey, guys, this looks familiar. I think we’re close. ABIGAIL: moaning Oh, great. We’ve been walking forever! ANYA: sarcastically Yeah, poor you. Josh suddenly sees something in the distance. He smiles. JOSH: It’s one of our fires, we’re here. Anya Don’t worry, Elliot’s gonna fix ya’. He winks at her comfortingly and he continues to walk to the beach camp. As they arrive, they look around for Michelle, Emma, William, Olivia and Elliot. JOSH: Elliot?! CHARLOTTE: Michelle?! Emma?! SAMANTHA: Dad?! JOSH: Charlotte Where do ya’ think Olivia and Will got to? Charlotte shrugs. DARIEN: I’ll check Elliot’s tent for him. Darien then walks over to Elliot’s tent and he pokes his head in. He suddenly pulls it back out, horrified by what he saw. He looks over to Samantha, who is stood, waiting innocently. Abigail looks at Darien, and sees the distress in his face so she walks towards him. ABIGAIL: What’s wrong? Darien doesn’t reply, he just stands still, rocking his body and biting his finger with anxiety. Abigail then pokes her head into the tent, but instead of doing what Darien did, she lets out a large scream. Everyone looks over to her, shocked. Josh lowers Anya to the floor and he runs towards the tent among everyone else. When Josh sees the body, his eyes open wide with shock. Charlotte covers her mouth, disgusted. CHARLOTTE: Oh, my God! Samantha then walks up to the tent, anxious. SAMANTHA: worried What’s wrong? What is it? Charlotte tries to push Samantha away from the tent so she doesn’t see Elliot, but she wiggles and pushes past her. She then also looks in the tent and then she lets out a scream, ten times as loud as Abigail’s was. Tears start to pour down her face and then she goes numb. She drops down to her knees and her arms flop down the side of her. Charlotte drops down with Samantha and hugs her tightly. Samantha continues to cry. CHARLOTTE: whispering It’s okay. It’s okay. It’s okay. Flashback Later that day, Josh, Lucy, Dominic and Jordan are all sat in a small prison cell at a police station. As they sit in silence, waiting, a police officer walks up to the cell and looks at Josh. POLICE OFFICER: Josh You, come here. He opens the cell door and lets him out. POLICE OFFICER: You’ve been bailed out. Your father is in the reception. JOSH: past the officer, grumpily He’s not my father. A little while later, Charles Widmore is driving a very posh and expensive car. Josh is sat in the passenger seat, sulking. CHARLES: What the hell where you thinking, boy? Josh doesn’t reply. CHARLES: You hear me? I’m serious! If you pull anything like this again, you’ll be out of my house like that! Josh still doesn’t reply; he just sits in silence, staring out the window, sulking. CHARLES: Do you hear me, boy!? JOSH: bothered Yeah... whatever... End of flashback In the jungle, Olivia is still unconscious. She slowly starts to wake up as somebody shoves her. She opens her eyes to see it is William, pushing her to wake her up. WILLIAM: with relief Thank god, you’re awake. OLIVIA: disorientated Where am I? WILLIAM: Well, we’re about a half mile from the beach camp. Olivia rubs her head, which is sore from hitting it. OLIVIA: panicking Thomas... WILLIAM: No, I’m William. OLIVIA: No, no! I saw Thomas! He chased me! WILLIAM: Wait, what? You saw him? Where did he go? OLIVIA: her head I... I don’t know. I don’t remember. William then helps Olivia stand up. WILLIAM: Oh well, we best get back to camp. It’s late. OLIVIA: nodding Yeah, sure. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2